The 100 Emotions Drabbles
by LightQueen94
Summary: A twenty part drabble series centered around Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry based on The 100 Emotions List.
1. Part one

**_Author'__s_**_** Note:**  
><em>So, I found that 100 Emotions List (http :/ kathrineroid . wordpress . com/2011/09/25 /100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/) and for some inexplicable reason I got the idea to use that as a drabble series in the Glee-verse, specifically Raine.  
>This will be a twenty part drabble series with five 'emotions' in every part.<br>I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**1. Birth  
><strong>He first noticed he felt something for her when they shared a kiss during that game of spin the bottle at her house party. They had shared many more after their duet on stage and he had a hard time remembering anything that had happened after 10 pm. He had been drunk. Very drunk. And maybe the alcohol was to blame for what he had felt towards her. He had until now defined himself as gay, after all. But maybe, just maybe, he had never met a girl who made him feel anything but friendly feelings before and this was why he had started to think that he was gay. Maybe he was bisexual? There were too many maybes in his head, which was why he agreed to go on a date with her. To find out.

.

**2. Enthusiasm  
><strong>Her eyes lit up when she talked about music and theatre, her smile bigger than anyone else he had ever seen, her hands moving animatedly when she spoke. During their date he realized she was a very enthusiastic and passionate person and he could not understand why her fellow glee clubbers found her irritating. Admittedly, she thought rather highly of herself and was a bit overconfident in her own talent and superiority over others. But he could not help but admire anyone who was as ambitious and passionate as she was. She would do anything to achieve her goals and make reality of her dreams. He guessed that she usually did not realize that she may be stepping on people's toes. It was simply how she had been brought up: a somewhat spoiled and adored only child.

.

**3. Love  
><strong>He kisses her at her door, when he drops her off after their date, and it feels so wonderful, he knows this must be right. And who really cares about labels and sexual preferences when kissing her feels like the best thing in the world? She is what he prefers.  
>He can see it in her eyes, she feels the spark too. Not just a spark, though. As their kiss deepens, both wanting more, it is as if their bodies are humming with electricity. He has to remind himself that her parents are probably home. It takes all of his willpower to stop his furious assault on her lips, his hands roaming her body, and say goodnight. As he starts his car and drives away, he sees her, still standing on her porch, feeling her lips with her fingertips.<p>

.

**4. Hate  
><strong>Her best friend comes by to help her clean up from the party. She knows he is there to hear how the date went. Sure enough, he asks her and she answers, truthfully, that it was perhaps the best date she has ever been on. She sees him grimace before asking if they kissed. Yes, and it was the most intense kiss she has ever experienced, she says with a sigh.  
>A screaming match ensues because he claims it could not have meant anything for her date because he is gay. He is gay and he is one of many she will date who will turn out to only be using her for a beard. She fires up at the indignity of his statement, calling him out on his jealousy. He runs up the stairs and out the door, slamming it hard behind him. His eyes full of dislike for her.<p>

.

**5. Triumph  
><strong>He texts her the next day, asking her if she wants to go for coffee. He kisses her when they stand in line to order. Her stomach is filled with butterflies and she can not help but feel a little bit smug, because she was right. However much gay he might be, he likes her, more than a friend.


	2. Part two

**6. Feel  
><strong>They lie on his bed, her head in the crook of his neck, left hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat and calm breathing. Nothing needs to be said. They lie there for hours, drifting between sleep and waking, until it is late and she needs to go home. He drives her home, opening and closing the door for her, and giving her a goodnight kiss. When she watches him drive away, she thinks that he might be the most wonderful and kind person she has ever met.

.

**7. Wrecked  
><strong>Their friendship did not survive.

.

**8. Soft  
><strong>She is so soft, writhing beneath him. She is so soft and tight and he can barely take more than a few minutes. He comes crashing half on top of her, breathing heavy together and nuzzling her neck.

.

**9. Cold  
><strong>It is not only her best friend ignoring her now. Most of the glee club is giving her the cold shoulder. She never admits this to him because she does not want him to worry or feel bad, but she often finds herself crying in a bathroom stall between lessons. No one likes to sit with her during lunch and she spends it by herself in the auditorium, throwing herself into the music which seems like the only friend she has left.

.

**10. Without  
><strong>They are up against each other at regionals and when she wins and he loses, she suddenly realizes how lonely she'll be in the city of her dreams without him by her side.


End file.
